


Mom...Maze is not my sugar Mamma.

by Anonymous



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, I don’t know why I made this, Implied Sexual Content, This idea came to me at midnight, Trixie is 18, awkward talks about sugar mommas, mom comes home to early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maze has Trixie in bed and Chloe walks in the front door that’s all you need to know read it or don’t up up to  you.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Trixie Decker, Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Mom...Maze is not my sugar Mamma.

Chloe knew her daughter was gay. She had known that for a long time. She had never thought much of it in tell she when to unlock her door to her house. She heard her roommate moaning. This wasn’t uncommon for Chloe to hear. She was kinda used to the demon bring home strays. She had never thought her daughter would be one of those strays. She heard what sounded like her daughter moaning. She had only looked around to see her child’s bedroom door was wide open. It clicked in Chloe's mind her daughter was sleeping with her roommate.

She left her house and when on a drive. She when to the local pizza shop and got some pizza for all of them. She drove home and walked into her house to see her daughter watching tv. She was acting normal. She looked at her daughter. She was watching her daughter, when the demon started talking, ”Pizza?”

Chloe nods and looks at her friend,”I got off work late and got some on the way home.”

Mazikeen laughs softly, ”Sorry I didn’t answer my phone when you called I was in the shower.”

Chloe had forgetting she had called maze to ask about dinner, ”I was just going to ask what you guys wanted for dinner. I got radio since so I got pizza.”

Trixie looks up form the tv, ”Sorry mom I was doing homework.”

Chloe looks at them both, ”When did it become so easy for you to lie to your mother..” she looks at Maze, ”And your best friend..”

Trixie looks at her mom, ”We have been dating for a while... We thought it would be easier not to tell you.”

Chloe glares at both of them, ”When did it start?”

Maze looks at Chloe, ”She tried to sleep with me on her birthday.”

Chloe looks at her daughter, ”Tried?”

Trixie looks at Maze,”Maze told me to leave.”

Chloe looks at her friend, ”Why did you give in?”

Maze looks at Chloe,”It was supposed to be a one night stand. I gave in because she was being a ...”

Chloe looks at her,”What?”

Trixie was hiding her face.

Maze talks,”She was trying to get In my pants you are her mother.I don’t want to say anything else.”

Chloe looks at her daughter,”Hey you know you could have been open about this.”

Trixie nods and goes to the table,” I know but I thought you would be mean.”

Chloe laughs softly,”All my friends are gay it seems. Eve, Lucifer, Dan, you, Maze I wouldn’t hate you.”

Maze laughs softly and talks for Trixie,”She meant about me being 20 years older than her.”

Chloe looks at them both and laughs hard.

Maze looks at her as she stuffs her face,What?”

Chloe looks at them,”I dated older men when I was younger to make money.”

Trixie almost choked on her pizza.”I am not Maze's sugar baby.”

Maze can’t help but laugh.

Chloe looks at them and is confused.

Maze looks at Chloe,”I am millions of years old. I have slept with two people my own age their brothers. Yes, I have a lot of money but that’s also because in hell I made a lot.”

Chloe looks at her and thinks for a second,” So you just like younger people?”

Maze nods,”Yes but I don’t really think about age. I don’t know I never really liked my age.”

Chloe looks at her own daughter,”What about you missy?”

Trixie looks at her mom,”I have had a crush on Maze for a long time. I don’t know...”

Chloe looks at each of them,”I love you both.”

The smiles and looks at her.

Maze smiles softly,” So you were a sugar baby?”


End file.
